


Little Cabin in the Woods

by paragraphs (laridaes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Knotting, hint of bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laridaes/pseuds/paragraphs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica can do something Boyd can't, and he doesn't like that. At all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Cabin in the Woods

Inspired By: But I can’t compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees. What do you see in those yellow eyes? (“She Wolf” Falling to Pieces) David Guetta

“She has to be here, somewhere,” Derek said as they stood on the edge of the forest. He gestured to Boyd. “You go south. There’s a hunter’s cabin about two miles from here. She might’ve gone that way.”

Boyd looked into the gloomy forest. It was an odd thing, this lack of fear he had now that he was a werewolf. In his past life, he would never have dared venture into the woods alone. But though fear no longer hindered him, something else did. Something familiar. Envy.

“What if she’s hurt?” Stiles said. “I should bring a first-aid kit.”

“You have one?” Derek asked.

“Sure do.” Stiles took a step away. “Back at the house.” Derek grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back. “It won’t take me more than an hour or so--“

Derek shoved him forward. “You’re the reason she’s out there, hurt and scared. _Go._ ” He glanced at Boyd. “You’ll be okay?”

“Yes.”

Derek eyed him. For a moment, Boyd could feel the rake of Derek’s judgment. He knew, of course, how Boyd felt about Erica--about her ability to change completely into a wolf. Something he could not do. Under Derek’s scrutiny, he slowly unclenched his fisted hands and nodded. 

The others took off and Boyd went the direction Derek had told him to go. Once he was sure the others were gone, he broke into a run, anger and jealousy, and fury at himself for both, fueling his speed. It didn’t take long to catch her scent, and it only took a moment to decide not to call for help. He wanted to see her for himself, what she had become. To understand why it was _she_ who could take the form of a real wolf, which he was denied.

The tinge of blood in the air made his nostrils flare. It sharpened, drawing a growl deep from within him as he leaped over a last log and up a rock-strewn trail. It was dark here, with only a few patches of the half-moon peeping through the trees. He didn’t need to see to know he’d found her, that she’d hidden inside the cabin he now stood outside.

He willed his heart to still. He knew she knew he was outside; she was a wolf, after all. But he wanted to approach her calmly, and not scare her off. He wanted to be alone with her, and make her tell him how she did it. She had to tell him. _Had to._

He pushed the door open, stood in the doorway. A shaft of moonlight shone through the window. he waited, letting his eyes adjust. And then he saw her, yellow eyes gleaming. He could smell her fear, the wariness as she waited for him to do something. Her growl was soft, but a warning nonetheless.

Boyd took another step into the room, then slowly fell to his knees. The she-wolf stared at him for a long moment, until he said, “How? How did you do it?”

She didn’t answer, but shuddered, and as he watched, the she-wolf lifted her head and cried a long, mournful cry as her body shimmered, undulating with the change. He watched, transfixed, his jealousy forgotten as the wolf turned her back to him, and became a beautiful, naked girl, her head hung with exhaustion as she offered herself to him. 

His cock swelled, straining for release. Her round bottom, legs spread and waiting, made him growl; he ripped off his clothes and mounted her, his hands dark on her pale skin as he speared her without hesitation. She threw her head back in a snarl, her body shifting between animal and girl, squeezing his cock and pushing hard against him, soft skin and fur. He sank his nails into her flesh, each thrust pounding her toward the floor but she withstood him, panting hard and arching her back up to meet him each time.

Time and place fled from Boyd’s mind. It was only he and his she-wolf beneath him. He could feel his knot forming; the realization nearly knocked him from his rhythm as the skin beneath his palms shifted back to fur, and his own body began to quiver, every inch of his skin bursting as he joined his mate. 

He came then, a howl of triumph tearing from his lips, his fur dark against her pale as he plunged into her one last time, locking himself into place inside his bitch.


End file.
